


Saint Kitts and Nevis

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saint Kitts and what? Is that supposed to be a country?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Kitts and Nevis

**Author's Note:**

> For 'Saint Kitts and Nevis' on my Primeval bingo card.

Lester frowned at Jess. “Saint Kitts and what? Is that supposed to be a country?”

“It’s in the West Indies,” Jess explained. “It’s the smallest sovereign state in the Americas. The official language is English, so that won’t be a problem.”

“Yes, thank you, you’re very helpful,” Lester said, though the sarcasm was lost on Jess. Or else she merely chose to ignore him - she did that frightfully frequently.

“Shall I book your flight?”

“Good heavens, no. Send Matt, send Connor, send anyone.” Anyone but him. The field team. Lester wasn’t a member of the field team, it was ridiculous to expect him to go chasing after anomalies halfway across the world. Just imagine the heat. Lester felt himself sweating just thinking of it. He shuddered.

“All right. I’m sure they won’t get up to any trouble in the Caribbean. Completely unsupervised. Beaches everywhere.”

Lester narrowed his eyes.

Jess merely looked guilelessly at him.

Lester sighed. “Oh, for goodness sake, book the tickets. I’ll pretend it’s a holiday.” Though why anyone would ever choose to go somewhere so disgustingly hot on purpose was beyond him.

On the bright side, he now had an excuse to wear his new linen suit.


End file.
